Levosche
Levosche is a Ticoran town in the Antaran Empire in Betrayal in Antara. It is visited in Chapters 2, 4, and 6. Geography Levosche lies on the road between Cardone to the north and the bridge to Ormede in the south. Just across the bridge, a gap in the forest holds a Temple of Kor. A coach runs from Levosche to Waterfork for 260 burlas. Commerce Tavern: Jacob's Vineyard * Amenities: Bread, Wine, Cheese; no rooms. Shop: Trusted Arms * Sells: Small Shield; Wooden Shield; Long Sword; Short Sword; Steadfast Tonic; Oil; Whetstone. * Buys: all Armor, Swords, Shields, and Staffs. Residents * In Chapter 2, a joyman composing a ballad about the Wreck of the Cyrilyn is searching for some missing information. Find the shipwright's name in , the port's name in Ormede, and a survivor's name on a locked chest, and the joyman will finish his song, which can be heard in Ticoro in Chapter 3. * In Chapter 2, an apprentice swordsmith from Trusted Arms explains that long swords are best for slashes, broadswords for hacks, and rapiers for thrusts. Practicing with him increases Aren's Defense. * In Chapter 2, Irene and Miel Ampersand, a sweet elderly couple, welcome the party and invite them in for an enjoyable dinner. * In Chapter 4, Magistrate Reichter, a Levosche justice, welcomes the party but hints that the Ampersands are Mehrat spies and warns William to be more circumspect around strangers. If the party returns to the house afterwards, they find the magistrate and the Ampersands struggling on the ground. Helping the Ampersands rewards them with an Assessment boost and a 23% Diamond -- the magistrate is actually Igdorf Langley, a real Mehrat spy whom the Antaran government has been after for years. After his successful capture, the Ampersands decide to retire from undercover work. * A jail cell is empty in Chapter 2. If the party helped the magistrate instead of the Ampersands in Chapter 4, they get no Assessment boost but can later use Picklocks to free the couple from the cell. * In Chapter 4, a farmer lets the party sleep in his previously-locked barn for 20 burlas a night if they take their belongings when they leave, unlike "the last fellow." Inside, they find a +5 Firestaff, +5 Abrida's Conduit, and a hastily scrawled Note describing the writer's intention to "stop her" before, in "her terrible hunger for raw magic," she takes his power and life as she did to his cousin and many others before. Despite the farmer's abjuration, the barn serves as an Empty House afterwards. * In Chapter 4, after the party survives an ambush at a house in Ravenne, an enchantress answers a door, telling the party she's already told the priest there's no wedding in town. Nonetheless, she invites Aren into her house and nearly enthralls him. After William drags Aren away, both realize that the yard of the woman's house is littered with bones and skulls that they hadn't noticed before. Category:Places (BIA) Category:Betrayal in Antara